


Stressful Sweets

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stress Baking, Stress Eating, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Patton is a stress baker, Virgil is a stress eater. Their relationship gets on pretty well.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Stressful Sweets

Virgil was a stress eater, Patton was a stress baker. Easy to say their relationship went along pretty well. When either of them got stressed (which they usually did around the same time, both of them being apart of Thomas' inner workings made it like clockwork) they both put on a couple of pounds each. Patton finally found someone who could eat all of his treats and Virgil finally found someone who could feed his anxious sweet tooth.

It wasn’t healthy, but hey it was pretty sweet.

***

Patton was placing Hershey kisses into the center of nearly two dozen unfinished peanut butter blossoms that he had just taken from the oven. He liked cooking, loved it really. It made him feel good to create something that made people happy, and if there was one thing that made people happiest it was food. He had been baking a lot in the past few days however… Banana bread, pecan pie, cinnamon rolls. The whole mind palace, especially the kitchen never smelled so sweet.

The reason that Patton was baking so much however wasn’t just because he liked making his fellow sides happy with his cooking (Logan actually asked him to tone down his baking to save Remus from eating his weight in sweets) but because he was stressed. Whenever Patton got stressed the thing that calmed him down the most was cooking. It let him put all his feelings into the dish and in turn make something delicious. And while he was severely against ever preparing any dish while angry, he never saw a problem with cooking while stressed or anxious.

He had to admit however… That maybe he was starting to harbour a problem. When Patton stepped on the scale that morning, the numbers were high and ugly. He didn't like it. He sometimes wondered how he and the other sides could even have a weight when they were just apart of Thomas but.. thinking about being a little person in someone else's head gave him a headache.

Just as Patton was finishing the last of the peanut butter blossoms, Virgil entered the kitchen and plucked two of them off the cooling racks. He stuffed one into his mouth as he sat down across the counter from Patton.

"Hey, Virge," Patton smiled at him as he grabbed all the loose Hershey kiss wrappers off the counter and crinkled them loudly into a ball. "How are you?"

With a soft shrug, Virgil swallowed the food in his mouth. "Not bad," He muttered, plucking the Hershey kiss out of his second cookie and popping it into his mouth. "You?"

"Better I think," Patton tossed the wrapper ball in the trash and went to the sink to wash his hands. "I think if I put a stop to it now I could just fall into my other ways of feeling better and it might be over." Cooking was usually the first thing Patton did to cope with his stress, he didn't have to think to do it. He could just turn himself on auto-pilot and reap the rewards of cookies or brownies or whatever he made at the end. "But I don't know, halfway through making these cookies I remembered how long it's been since I made cheesecake and now I really want some." He dried his hands on a towel by the sink and grabbed a cookie off the counter on his way to sit next to Virgil. "What about you?"

"Oh God, don't even bring up cheesecake." Virgil softly smiled, sucking on the Hershey's kiss. "That just makes me think of the last time Thomas went to the Cheesecake Factory.. Ugh it's so expensive but so good! It's a fuckin' crime!"

With a giggle Patton gently nudged Virgil's shoulder, " _ Language, _ " He smiled, "We should give Thomas some subliminal messages or something so he goes there again, that would be nice."

With a snort Virgil loudly scooted his chair closer to Patton's, "Since when do you endorse giving Thomas subliminal messages? That's pretty cynical, Pat." He teased, now taking a bite out of his cookie.

"Pfff, it's not cynical! It's self love! If cheesecake makes me cynical well that makes me a story book villain." Patton lifted his cookie to his mouth but stopped before he could take a bite. He put it back on the cooling rack. "Do you wanna go make a blanket nest and watch Fruits Basket? I've been standing all day and I think I'd be nice to sit down and relax."

"Only if we can watch Kamisama Kiss afterwards," Virgil grinned. 

"Ooh! I love Kamisama Kiss!" Patton laughed, scooting off his chair and grabbing Virgil's free hand. He gently pulled him up from his chair and into his arms where he kissed him. "It's just too cute."

With a roll of his eyes Virgil squeezed Patton's hand, "You're too cute, Pat." He muttered.

Patton kissed him again and together they left the kitchen for the empty living room where they started to make a fort of blankets that would be perfect for cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
